El arte del juego
by God-of-Machines
Summary: Para unos la vida es simple, para otros es difícil, pero para un grupo selecto la vida puede ser como un videojuego. Vea como alguien de nuestro mundo Reencarna en el universo de los Miraculous con los poderes de The Gamer y como forja su propio camino en un mundo lleno de oportunidades gracias a una oportunidad sin precedentes.


**_N/A: _**_Hola a todos, antes de finalizar el año e decidido intentar algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Quería escribir una historia con el popular método de Gaia; conocido por todos como "The Gamer" pero debido a su complejidad y dado que este también tiende a tener algunas variaciones dependiendo del escritor comprenderlo fue un tanto difícil pero finalmente creo que le estoy tomando el hilo a estoy y comienzo a comprender como escribir la historia con el método._

_Lo digo desde ahora, mi método no es perfecto, de hecho, para tener alguna plataforma de apoyo mi "sistema" se vasa en el del escritor **Champygnakx **en la historia **Strange Gameplay for Ninja**, una que por cierto es muy buena y la recomiendo para quienes prefieren un OC como personaje principal en Naruto._

_De todos modos, tardé mucho para tener alguna clase de idea y no equivocarme con esto, de hecho, busqué alguna hoja que pudiera brindarme el estado por internet y solo encontré algunas variaciones que no me funcionaban para nada, seria bueno si alguien con experiencia creara un "estado básico" que pudiera añadírsele cosas como Charkra, Magia, Ki,etc… cuando el momento lo requiera pero entiendo que es difícil por las formulas y todo eso, incluso estuve dispuesto a **pagar** por ello y tal vez aun lo estoy._

_En fin, espero que lo disfruten y si alguien está interesado en ser el lector veta seria genial, nunca está de más la ayuda y como dice el viejo refrán: Dos cabezas son mejores que una._

_Sobretodo, si la cabeza que amablemente ayuda tiene experiencia, sin más los dejo con este intento de historia, espero que la disfruten._

* * *

La oscuridad…

Dicen que la falta de luz era el mayor enemigo de la humanidad, ya sea en términos de conocimiento; cuando algo en lo que te enfocabas tardaba mucho en brindar resultados. En la antigüedad; cuando la luz era lo único que podía salvar a los humanos primitivos de su inevitable final en las fauces de alguna bestia o en la llamada iluminación divina. Todos y cada uno de ellos describían las penumbras como algo malo que debía evitarse a toda costa o de lo contrario poco a poco llegaría el fin…

Lamentablemente no es algo que pudiera hacer cuando ni si quiera podía mover un solo dedo o pudiera sentir algún centímetro de su cuerpo, lo último que recordar antes de abandonar la última partícula de luz fue cuando su vehículo estalló mientras se hundía cada vez más en profundas aguas heladas, así es señores, probablemente había muerto.

¿Cómo? Se preguntarán ustedes, después de todo ¿Qué clase de idiota hundiría su vehículo en el agua? Bueno, estaba en la Atlántida de regreso a la base Amundsen-Scott escapando de una tormenta cuando su moto de hielo decidió que era divertido fallar en un momento tan crucial, él era o mejor dicho intentó ser un científico tan genial como su padre. Siempre fue buen estudiante, completó sus estudios académicos temprano, incluso terminó la universidad relativamente joven. A fin de cuentas, ser hijo de un científico no era solo para presumir, gracias a eso la mayoría de las cosas resultaron ser mucho más fácil de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar es decir…

¿Cuántos niños en submarinos, zonas volcánicas, tormentas de desierto y en lo más alto de las montañas conocerías en la secundaria? Si, los viajes acompañando a su padre fueron geniales, cada investigación era como una nueva aventura y lo siguió siendo después de conseguir trabajo como su asistente o al menos lo fue hasta que la luz desapareció en las profundidades heladas. No supo cómo, pero de alguna manera la tormenta empeoró de un momento a otro con unos parámetros dignos de un huracán lo cual debería ser imposible.

Al final forzó tanto la vieja motocicleta que el motor acabó estallando mientras se desplazaba a más de 218 mph o 350 Km/h para ser mucho más exactos haciendo que la cosa explotara y perdiendo el control, pero eso ya no importaba, su único lamento fue el dolor que su padre sufriría cuando se enterara de su final…

De todos modos, no sabía cómo funcionaba el tiempo en este valle completamente oscuro, pero de algo estaba seguro, sea lo que fuera la cosa flotante frente a él definitivamente no era normal. Escucharon bien, no estaba seguro que había después de la muerte… más allá de toda la oscuridad que le rodeaba, pero frente a su persona había un extraño mensaje en una pantalla flotante azul en letras blancas.

Hubiese parpadeado de incredulidad por lo absurdo que todo parecía, pero de nuevo, no sabía que esperar una vez muerto, parpadearía ante lo ideal que era todo este asunto, pero tampoco podía sentir sus ojos, más bien parecía un lugar donde no existía nada pero que de alguna manera sus funciones cerebrales aún permanecían porque definitivamente podía pensar y razonar sin ningún tipo de problema, que extraño.

Pero era más extraño el mensaje en la "pantalla" que continuaba como si de alguna manera lo incitara a abrirlo, lástima que no tenía manos.

_**Estas muerto.**_

Dime algo que no sepa Sherlock, sabía que estaba muerto, la forma en que su vida acabó fue muy convincente, la única razón por la que no estaba en estado de pánico enloquecedor era porque había aceptado su final hace algún tiempo. Bueno, resulta que si de alguna manera hubiese logrado sobrevivir la verdad es que no duraría por mucho tiempo; hace algunos años cuando tenía 17 desarrollo algún tipo de enfermedad, dolencia o algo que poco a poco fue acabando con su vida, naturalmente ante tal inconveniente su padre al ser un hombre de ciencia con recursos que personas normales normalmente no tendrían logró alargar su vida unos cuantos años y por un tiempo mejoró pero a pesar de las investigaciones de su viejo esta cosa dentro de él volvía cada cierto tiempo y cada vez era peor, al final su padre pudo descubrir unas cuantas cosas como que el frio ralentizaba el avance del virus por lo que no fu complicado conseguir una entrada al continente de hielo.

De todos modos, el tiempo para que su dolencia atacara nuevamente se acercaba y esta vez no podría asegurar que podía soportarlo, los dolores podían llegar a ser algo… enloquecedor y la temperatura de su cuerpo variaba de una forma que no tenía sentido alguno.

Curiosamente cuando terminó de recordar un poco de su vida su atención volvió a estar en la pantalla flotante que había cambiado para hacerle una extraña pegunta.

_**¿Quieres vivir?**_

¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era esa? Por supuesto que quería vivir, todo el mundo lo desea.

_**¿Quieres vivir?**_

_**[Si/No]**_

El mensaje continúo esperando por alguna clase de respuesta, lo malo era que para ello la pantalla se basaba en alguna especie de selección y en dichos momentos no tenía un cuerpo físico para presionar el botón. Lo único que tenía era su completa atención, por lo que hiso lo único que podía hacer en dicha circunstancia, deseó que el botón _**Si **_se oprimiera y cuando la pantalla nuevamente cambió algo aún más extraño paso en los títulos.

_**Buena decisión o pésima dependiendo tu caso…**_

_**Iniciando proceso de sincronización…**_

_**1%...**_

Bueno, ahora hubiese deseado ponerle mucho más atención la teoría de la matriz, durante sus años escolares siempre recibió diversas invitaciones a distintos clubes estudiantiles pero jamás le prestó ninguna clase de importancia… bueno, no es que los ignorara de mala manera solo es que los chicos eran un poco extraños… está bien lo admitía, si dicho club hubiese contado con alguna chica bonita entonces tal vez unirse al club de raros en aquel tiempo hubiese sido más probable pero aun así lo dudaba.

_**3%...**_

_**9%...**_

_**11%...**_

Tampoco era que fuera alguna clase de Playboy o popular, siempre fue una persona promedio cuando se trataba de personas, no muy llamativo o notable.

_**36%...**_

_**42%...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**67%...**_

_**80%...**_

_**91%…**_

_**97%...**_

_**99%...**_

_**100%...**_

_**¡Felicidades!**_

_**Usted ha logrado pasar el siclo de reencarnación, a partir de ahora vivirá de nuevo.**_

Wow, entonces esta cosa realmente no está bromeando, quiero decir… claro que le gustaría vivir de una vez más, pero uno no podía apresurarse a ojos cerrados solo por eso. Cabía la posibilidad de tocarle una vida horrible como un esclavo o alguna clase de animal rodeado de depredadores.

_**Sincronización completa.**_

_**Asimilando parámetros…**_

_**Parámetros asimilados.**_

_**Avatar seleccionado y acoplado.**_

_**[¡Advertencia!]**_

_**Se ha detectado una interferencia maliciosa, el sistema comenzará a purgar la influencia externa ¿Desea iniciar mientras el sistema trata con el problema y ver el escenario? Recomendamos que tome dicha acción para que tenga una idea de lo que está pasando.**_

_**¿Desea ver el escenario?**_

_**[Si/No]**_

Bueno… en realidad tenía curiosidad, además, quería volver a sentir algo y abandonar este lugar oscuro por lo que no tenía ninguna clase de inconveniente. Nunca fue muy religioso, pero hasta él sabía que era la reencarnación, cuando estaba en la secundaria uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era leer historietas de gente que moría por algún capricho del destino y era transportado a otro mundo ganando poderes más allá de las limitaciones humanas.

Además, los textos me recordaban a la IA de las instalaciones en la base de la Antártida, siendo de esa manera entonces eso explicaba porqué la situación le parecía familiar, por lo que podía "ver" la manera en la que llegaban a expresarse los textos parecía ser muy mecánico como alguna clase de robot. De todos modos, "el sistema" parecía estar integrado a su conciencia porque podía manipularlo con comandos mentales, que interesante.

Era como en esas historias que los chicos del club de nerds compartían entre ellos cada vez que tenían en el periodo de almuerzo, bueno, llamarlos nerds era un poco mezquino considerando que también podía calificar como uno, pero se entiende el asunto.

Si no recordaba mal había algo parecido en un comic coreano… ¿Cómo se llamaba? En estos momentos el nombre se le escapaba, pero era algo que describía este "sistema" por completo.

…

¡O si, ya recordaba! Esta cosa era como The gamer; la vida es un videojuego, ¿Era eso en lo que se convertiría su vida ahora? No es que se quejara por las ventajas que esto le brindaría, solo le preocupaba tener algo tan bueno para comenzar. En su experiencia, la vida era una perra, el mundo solo brindaba lo que era necesario y tal vez un poco más, por lo tanto, tener algo que podía en teoría convertirlo en alguna clase de dios era demasiado increíble para ser verdad.

Pero la pregunta seguía siendo la misma… ¿Acaso este sistema era el mismo que el jugador? ¿Qué tan probable era eso? De todos modos, no lograría resolver sus dudas en este lugar así que volvió a seleccionar _**[Si].**_

_**Inicio…**_

_**El sistema le mostrará lo que ha pasado unos momentos antes de la actualidad, se recomienda seria atención del usuario para entender el entorno.**_

Fue en ese momento que la pantalla azul desapareció junto a toda la oscuridad que lo rodeaba para ser reemplazados por alguna clase de pasillo extraño. El pasillo era elegante y estaba bien decorado, media aproximadamente 4 metros de ancho rodeado de ventanales purpura con una gran vista a la y ciudad y… ¿Eso era la torre Eiffel?

¿Qué… ¿Estaba en París? No lo malinterpreten, estaba aliviado de estar en una época moderna, Dios sabe que tratar con los molestos agujeros de la edad media para hacer sus necesidades sería… ¡Ug! Solo… asqueroso, muy asqueroso. Volviendo al pasillo; este tenía una elegante alfombra roja de casi 2 metros y con líneas doradas en los extremos laterales. Flores de colores neutrales en algunas pequeñas columnas y cortinas de color lila.

Si tuviese que decir parecía estar en algún lugar de lujo como una mansión o un caro hotel, curiosamente la tonalidad de la luz filtradas por los cristales parecía tintar el pasillo en un color degradados de estos, el pasillo también parecía bastante moderno, pero a la vez muy refinado, algo muy típico de una persona con mucho dinero, pero ¿Lo más curioso? Fueron las tres personas en el otro extremo, dos con algún tipo de disfraz y si no estaba imaginando cosas, (lo cual dudaba mucho teniendo en cuenta todo hasta el momento) y la última sentada de rodillas en el suelo junto a un portón de madera doble, también podía ver que estas personas eran bastante jóvenes, el chico tenía cabello rubio y ojos verdes llamativos, piel clara, pero tenía puesto algún disfraz de cuero negro con un cascabel en el pecho y una cola con un antifaz combinado con su "traje heroico" … sip, definitivamente tenía una cola, pero parecía más a una tira de tela decorativa.

Por otro lado, estaba la chica… pelo azul oscuro, ojos azules, piel clara pero un tanto diferente al chico, ella me recordaba a los rasgos orientales como los chinos, traje rojo con machas circulares en toda la tela como un tipo de mariquita ajustado al cuerpo como el chico que, por cierto, parecían ajustarse como un tipo de segunda piel, MUY buen cuerpo y excelentes curvas.

No sabía que era lo más ridículo en ellos, tratar de ocultar su identidad secreta con un antifaz ineficiente o sus respectivas "armas" de equipamiento; el niño tenía alguna clase de bastón plateado nada llamativo pero la chica era otro asunto. Había escuchado que los asiáticos hacían toda clase de trucos con un yoyo, pero definitivamente la chica debía ser buena en el truco que estaba usando, es decir, la cosa parecía girar a velocidades locas mientras desprendía algún tipo de luz roja, pero vamos, aun así, era todo un espectáculo.

Bueno no es que pudiera llamar ridícula la preferencia de trajes cuando parecía que también llevaba uno; al igual que las personas frente a él tenía algún tipo de disfraz con que se sentía como una segunda piel. La cosa estaba compuesta de una camiseta de manga larga blanca con patrones de líneas horizontales os curas que partían desde su pecho en una circunferencia que enceraban tres pequeños círculos en menor tamaño. Uno era azul celeste, otro era rojo suave y el ultimo era un amarillo.

Desde su cintura donde estarían sus pantalones estos eran de un color purpura oscuro y finalizaban con alguna clase de bota roja.

¿Era alguna clase de villano o algo así?

Por otro lado, en su muñeca derecha parecía estar algún tipo de Tablet mientras en su palma izquierda tenía alguna clase de lápiz con temática de pincel y definitivamente podía sentir algo en su cabeza como un sombrero o… ¿Una boina? Considerando que al parecer estaba en Paris tener una boina en su cabeza parecía lo más normal hasta el momento.

La última era otra chica con muchas de las características, gafas blancas de cristal oscuro, rubia, ojos azul grisáceo con sombras alrededor de sus ojos para combinar con sus iris, piel clara delgada y en forma con el mismo rango de edad. De entre los cuatro la niña rubia parecía ser la única que no vestía con algún tipo de traje o algo pues solo llevaba puesto algún tipo de chaqueta dorada con una playera blanca de rayas negras, un cinturón de plata brillante, pantalones blancos ajustados y zapatos del mismo color.

Curiosamente los "héroes" le parecía familiar de algún lugar, pero pronto abandonó el tren de los recuerdos para enfocarse en el botón de reproducción flotante frente a él, el mundo parecía estar en movimiento porque definitivamente el yoyo de la chica seguía girando, pero podía decir que el tiempo parecía estar en alguna clase de pausa viendo que nadie movía un solo musculo o que las aves desde fuera estuvieran suspendidas en el aire.

\- En los Comics a esto se le llama enfrentamiento final – dijo en el momento que reanudo el tiempo. Curiosamente no eran sus propias palabras las que brotaban de su boca, si no, las del cuerpo como si en ese momento estuviera completamente poseído – el asunto es que si la conocieran nadie se molestaría en salvarle un cabello ¡ella realmente es odiosa! – Wow podía sentir la pasión en aquellas palabras, este cuerpo realmente debía odiar la niña que a leguas apestaba a riqueza.

¿Tal vez la niña había cabreado al chico por alguna razón estúpida? No sería la primera vez que ocurría. En su tiempo durante la universidad tal cosa era algo muy ocurrente, los humanos vivían, respiraban y abrazaban hasta no poder más el poder y el estatus que brindaba la sociedad o el dinero. Aquellos que tenían menos o nada estaban destinados a ser el chivo expiatorio de quienes podían darse el lujo, por eso existía el bullying, el maltrato y el abuso de poder, la gente disfrutaba haciendo miserable a otro solo porque podían hacerlo sin temor a muchas represalias.

\- ¡Que! – dijo la chica rubia como si el loco con superpoderes que la acosaba estuviera completamente demente – ¡No es cierto!, ¡todos me adoran! – finalizó cruzando sus brazos debajo de su pecho.

Bueno ahí estaba… al final compararla con uno de esos niños ricos no estuvo totalmente equivocado, el nivel de prepotencia con el que la niña rubia dijo aquellas palabras lo habían asombrado, Jesús, ¿También fue así cuando era un adolescente? Es decir, no es que fuera un tipo de 30 años, pero ¿De verdad? Además, la voz chillona y prepotente de la niña les recordaba a esos matones en el trabajo cuando menospreciaban su padre, por ahora podía entender hasta cierto punto el motivo por el cual la chica al menos le desagradaba tanto al sujeto que había ocupado este cuerpo ¿O seguía siendo la misma persona? ¿Se habían fusionado?

Sea lo que sea, la respuesta de la rubia pareció no gustarle mucho ya que casi de inmediato su cuerpo procedió a dibujar algo en la Tablet para que después tres guantes flotantes de boxeo se materializaran en el aire y salieran disparados a los "héroes". Estuvo impresionado por el pequeño truco pues la verdad era que parecía algún tipo de magia de Hollywood.

Aplaudiría la habilidad del niño gato cuando este giró el bastón para tratar de usarlo como alguna clase de escudo imitando su compañera, pero unos de los guantes de box lograron lanzarlo a varios metros atrás hacia algún tipo de balcón. En cuanto a la heroína, bueno, ella de alguna forma logró romper el récord mundial en salto jamás registrado al mismo tiempo que balanceaba su yoyo y caminaba por los "proyectiles" como si bailara ballet para lanzar su arma contra otro de sus proyectiles creados mientras la chica saltaba para salvar a la rubia pretenciosa gracias a que el guante se desintegró en partículas de luz cuando la heroína lanzó su yoyo contra el guante, incluso su cuerpo levantó sus cejas por lo impresionante que fue.

No perdió mucho tiempo tras eso porque apenas un segundo después de salir de su estupor materializó algún tipo de cuchilla de cierra de aproximadamente 4 pies de ancho y salió disparada a la chica insecto pero con otra muestra de habilidad impresionante volvió a formar un escudo con su yoyo y como consecuencia desviando la cierra a la rubia para que en el último momento cuando la rubia estaba a punto de ser cortada como jamón un bastón de acero paralizara la hoja clavándose en su interior gracias a lo que supuso ser un error de diseño localizado como un espacio circular en medio de esta, por lo tanto la cierra quedó completamente inerte desapareciendo al igual que los guantes de box. Luego de eso el "gato negro" separó su bastón como chacos y lo lanzó en su contra, pero pudo esquivarlos sin mucha dificultad, aunque el gato logro destrozar una de las lámparas a su espalda que iluminaba el pasillo y por lo que había notado una de las luces que alumbraba el objeto con la que estaba "dibujando".

Culparía al chico de vandalismo menor, pero tenía que admitir que su intento no fue un total desperdicio cuando se apartó del lugar en el que había estado desde que la reproducción había iniciado y fue a otro lugar más iluminado, en verdad fue un buen intento, aplaudiría por ello, pero en estos momentos sus manos estaban ocupadas en otras cosas mientras su cuerpo estaba en piloto automático.

Hasta ahora había notado que el chico era un poco más brusco en sus formas de combate, pero la chica había demostrado ser mucho más cuidadosa en sus acciones por lo que no fue sorprendente cuando ella le avisó a su compañero que solo podía dibujar con luz.

\- ¡Cataclismo! – gritó el gato negro con intención de destruir el interruptor para que su poder se extendiera por todo el sistema eléctrico y dejar a ciegas al villano de turno.

O si, había notado este poder… parecía que para hacer uso de la habilidad primero tenía que invocarlo como alguna clase de hechizo mágico o algo, la cosa fue impresionante, incluso podía ver todo el rollo de la escena cuando el chico hacía las posiciones y mímica que supuso eran necesarias. El poder se activaba por medio de un anillo oscuro con huella de felino verde brillante, era una pequeña esfera oscura como el carbón que crecía hasta tener el tamaño de una pelota de softball y luego de integraba a la mano cuando era reventada creando una onda secundaria en el suelo que rodeaba al usuario en un círculo perfecto y luego desaparecer dejando la habilidad lista para usarse en la palma del chico.

El gato negro trató de golpear el interruptor para cortar toda la luz del plantel, pero al parecer su cuerpo era más listo de lo que pensaban y rápidamente descubrió el plan del gato junto a sus intenciones, como resultado con el reverso de su lápiz místico usó la parte del borrador para literalmente borrar el interruptor provocando que el "cataclismo" solo hiciera un hueco en la pared, fue una verdadera lástima pues el plan parecía sencillo, pero bastante bueno.

\- Aquí vamos gatito – dijo el cuerpo automatizado mientras giraba su lápiz en sus dedos como si fuera una pelota de baloncesto – una pelota y una cadena para que juegues.

\- ¡Oye! – dijo el felino al darse cuenta de que estaba anclado con una bola de acero y una cadena en el tobillo, las cosas realmente no pintaban bien para ninguno de los buenos.

\- Lo malo es que los que se atraviesan en mi camino los borro – dijo el chico con la capacidad de materializar volviendo a utilizar el borrador para desaparecer el suelo hasta que el gato se vio forzado a sostenerse con todas sus fuerzas del borde eliminado de concreto mientras en enorme peso en su pierna tiraba abajo.

El efecto también se expandió con dirección a la chica en disfraz de mariquita, pero cuando estaba a punto de arrinconarla contra la pared el suelo dejó de desaparecer permitiéndole un respiro, en cuanto al gato, bueno… el chico estaba aferrándose tanto como podía, pero entonces escuchó un pequeño pitido parpadeante desde el anillo. Que interesante ¿Entonces los héroes estaban limitados por el tiempo o tal vez a la cantidad de habilidades usadas? Aún no había escuchado nada de la niña, pero supuso que era por que aún no había usado habilidades especiales.

**\- Chat Noir tiene un Miraculous, ¡quítaselo, quítaselo!**

O si, definitivamente escuchó una vez de algún hombre mayor y bastante impaciente en dentro de su cabeza, el hecho de que algo reluciente se formara precisamente en su rostro en dicho momento tampoco ayudaba a ignorar tal detalle. ¿A esto se refería el sistema cuando dijo que había detectado una influencia maliciosa? ¿Acaso lo estaba controlando? ¿Por qué demonios el nombre de Chat Noir le resultaba tan familiar? ¿Dónde lo había escuchado antes?

\- Antes de que te vallas, tienes algo que quiero – dijo el cuerpo automático caminado tranquilamente hasta el otro extremo del suelo eliminado de donde estaba el gato y la chica mágica.

\- ¡LadyBug, este gato no tiene nueve vidas! – gritó Chat Noir pidiendo ayuda a su compañera.

LadyBug, así que ese era el nombre de la chica o su alter ego, lo curioso era que al igual que Chat Noir, LadyBug también le parecía familiar, pero ¿De qué parte? Sabía que los conocía de algún lado, pero si hubiese visto gente rompiendo récords mundiales en salto y con habilidades ninja en su adolescencia sin lugar a dudas los recordaría.

\- ¡Amuleto encantado! – dijo la heroína activando su habilidad especial.

Y al igual que Chat, la heroína hiso algún tipo de pose ridícula mientras lanzaba su yoyo sobre su cabeza para que este desprendiera un torrente de mini corazones rojos en toda esa aura rosa que la rodeaba para finalmente transformarse en una pequeña pelota de goma un poco más grande que una canica, ¿Acaso podía llegar a ser más raro aun?

\- ¿Tratas de detenerme con esa pequeña bola saltarina pequeña Lady? – dijo el cuerpo finalizando con una risa de burla ante lo ridículo que era tal cosa, no lo culparía pues era estúpido pensarlo a menos que la pequeña cosa pudiera ser algún tipo de bomba, lo cual dudaba mucho pues esta "pelea" había resultado ser bastante inocente en cuanto a malicia se trataba por parte de los "buenos".

_**Fin de la reproducción.**_

_**Datos cagados y listos para ejecutar, a partir de ahora el sistema reanudará la realidad y todo dependerá del usuario, pero antes que nada el mecanismo de defensa se encargará de descontaminar al usuario.**_

_**[¡Aviso!]**_

_**Como probablemente se haya dado cuanta usted está en medio de una situación extraña a la cual no está acostumbrado, pero no tema, el sistema se encargará de abrirle las puertas del potencial de los dioses que tanto los mortales comunes anhelan.**_

_**Recuerdos desbloqueados.**_

_**Gracias a la sincronización exitosa usted conserva los recuerdos de su vida pasada. Por último; recomendamos que **__**a partir de este punto **__**sea cuidadoso con este poder y sus decisiones, no querrá ser internado en un manicomio ¿Verdad? En fin, deseamos que disfrute de la experiencia y aproveche esta nueva oportunidad al máximo.**_

_**¡Bienvenido al universo de **__**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir**__**!**_

Y entonces fue cuando todo comenzó a tomar sentido…

.

. Q

.

. Q-Qué

.

.

¡Qué diablos!

Finalmente, cuando podía sentir que podía mover algunos de sus dedos a voluntad sintió un gran alivio, pero no pudo disfrutar la sensación de libertad porque inmediatamente el pánico enloquecedor lo invadió, sin embargo; así como repentinamente sintió pánico la sensación de asfixia que esta provocaba fue aplacada por una calma antinatural permitiéndole pensar adecuadamente.

Wow…

Ahora podía entender; la razón por la que estos chicos le resultaban tan familiar, la chica con taje de temática de catarina era la misma que vio en las caricaturas cuando cuidaba de la hermana de su novia. La cosa es que a su chica también llegó a gustarle la serie y por lo tanto al pasar tanto tiempo con las hermanas terminó viendo la serie hasta el inicio de la tercera temporada. ¿No era algo divertido? Parece que reencarnó en una serie adolescente… ¡Querido Jesús! Era un tipo que estaba más relacionado con la ciencia, no sabía nada de cosas sobrenaturales de naturaleza mística más allá de series o comics y eso no resultaba ser mejor que nada.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? No tenía sentido enfrentar a los héroes parisinos, de todos modos, recordaba este capítulo con detalle, después de todo era uno de los pocos que podía llamar favorito. Si estaba en lo correcto el cuerpo que ocupaba era el de Nathaniel Kurtzberg, es decir, en estos momentos era Evillustrator, fantástico ¿Verdad?

Entonces… tenía el sistema de The Gamer…

Lo que sea, luego trataría con ello, de momento lo más importante era salir de dicho aprieto, pero sinceramente, no deseaba finalizar su debut como un tonto. ¿Por qué no cambiarlo un poco? Puede que sea divertido, además, también le gustaba el teatro por lo que tenía una vaga idea de cómo proceder.

Pudo ver como Marinette/LadyBug estaba a punto de lanzar su pequeño juguete pero que lo condenen si dejaba que lo derrotaran de una manera tan tonta, en lo personal prefería irse con algo más de clase. Por lo tanto, para que el acto realmente fuera creíble para los espectadores al frente (y los que espiaban desde otro lugar) primero tenía que montar una pequeña escena sobre lo acontecido.

\- Déjame ver si entiendo… – dijo Evillustrator mirando fijamente la heroína. – tu, la heroína principal de toda Francia pensabas detenerme lanzando esa pequeña pelota a las luces del techo. Algo predecible teniendo en cuenta que sabes mi debilidad, dibujar en la oscuridad, luego la pequeña cosa continuaría rebotando para impactar en aquella sombrilla – dijo señalando con un dedo el paraguas en un rincón – y después destruirías las lámparas restantes de la pared dejándome completamente a ciegas. Lanzarías ese pintoresco yoyo para tirar de mi mano donde sostengo el pincel que donde está el Acuma obteniéndolo en el intento y finalmente romperías mi arma… si, supongo que sería un buen plan. – finalizó Evillustrator con un tono cortante.

O si, podía ver el rostro de la mariquita totalmente sorprendida, uno no encontraba todos los días un Acuma tan listo como para desmoronar su plan antes de intentarlo, que tierna. Disfrutaría un momento más del show, pero su acto aún no había terminado.

\- Pero… – dijo con una pausa dramática siendo más efectiva de lo normal por la situación y la decoración a juego – Yo soy diferente. Soy mucho más fuerte y listo que cualquier otro acumatizado que enfrentarás jamás, yo te recomiendo no desperdiciar tu habilidad como el gato allí, a fin de cuentas, tu tiempo es corto y lejos de ser eterno mi querida musa.

**\- Buena observación pequeño artista ahora ¡Tráeme los Miraculous!**

Bueno parece que Gabriel se encontraba cada vez más impaciente…

\- Todo a su tiempo, Roma no se formó en un día, pero su caída es otro asunto – dijo para calmar al empresario molesto del otro lado de la conexión cuando la máscara de luz se formó en su rostro – ahora ¿Dónde nos quedamos? ¡Oh si!, ya me acordé – dijo chasqueando sus dedos – como dije antes, no estoy interesado en lastimar personas, solo intento tratar con la reina abeja ahí, a fin de cuentas, hice una promesa a la mujer que amo y la cumpliré.

\- ¿Amar, así llamas a eso? – dijo LadyBug escandalizada y sermoneado al niño confundido – el amor no lastima a las personas que quieres, si de verdad amas a esa chica entonces cumple la promesa que hiciste y entrégame el lápiz.

\- ¿Lastimarla? ¿Yo? ¿A Marinette? – dijo estrechando los ojos – creo que estas confundida.

\- ¡Intentaste ahogarla! – dijo la heroína completamente molesta por la hipocresía del Acuma.

\- ¡Error! – gritó como si estuviese completamente insultado ante tal acusación – solo le di un pequeño susto para apartarla de todo esto, Chloé no significa nada comparada con Marinette, pero sabía que ella intentaría detenerme sin importar mis suplicas, por eso la atrapé con Chat Noir ¿De verdad crees que cometería un error tan estúpido? La encerré en aquel cubo con una salida, siendo una chica tan creativa como lo es ella no sería problema alguno descubrir que el gato solo tenía que estirar su basto levantando la caja y escapando sin inconvenientes. El barco hundido solo fue un detalle para aumentar la credibilidad… es como dije, no lastimaría a la chica que quiero. – finalizó ganando la completa atención de la niña.

La sala quedó en completo silencio y como no estarlo después de escuchar tal confesión, incluso Gabriel debía estar impresionado por el nivel de ejecución en sus movimientos. Por el momento había dado la impresión de que cada movimiento, cada acción era parte de su meticulosa forma de actuar, normalmente el personaje pelirrojo estaría a leguas de tener siquiera un simple trazo de competencia si tenía en cuenta que era un adolescente ingenuo, pero esto podía darle alguna excusa para un futuro próximo cuando decidiera actuar más libremente pues sin lugar a dudas no estaba dispuesto a ser víctima de estupideces por más tiempo. Si las posesiones de Acumas cambiaban las victimas sacando a la luz una parte de ellos esta era la mejor oportunidad para ser el mismo y así no ser tan cuestionado cuando actuara con naturalidad.

Pero el ambiente extraño fue interrumpido por otro unos pitidos provenientes de ambos objetos encantados, tanto los aretes de la chica como el anillo del muchacho intentando no caer advertían a ambos usuarios del límite de tiempo existente para ejercer la transformación.

\- ¡My lady! – gritó Chat Noir desesperado cuando desapareció otro dedo de su anillo.

\- Tres minutos, ese es el tiempo que tiene, dime ¿Qué intentaras con los cuatro que te quedan LadyBug? Cuando el tiempo de sus Miraculous termine estarán indefensos como un bebé.

**\- ¡Eso es querido muchacho, aguanta! **– dijo Hawk Moth extasiado al finalmente sentir la victoria a la vuelta de la esquina.

\- Como podrás entender soy diferente a los demás, soy más fuerte, más listo y mucho más astuto. Cada segundo que pasa analizo cada detalle, cada gesto y comentario, soy mejor… este es el verdadero yo.

\- ¡Por favor! – chilló suplicante LadyBug entendiendo que este enemigo era diferente de cualquier otro.

\- Aun así… Estoy dispuesto a rendirme como le prometí a mi amada, pero a cambio quiero un último favor – dando el último paso de su plan, pero para Hawk Moth dichas palabras deberían contar como un ultimátum – llévale un mensaje, le dirás las palabras que diré, las que solo podría decir el verdadero yo ¿Aceptas el trato pequeña Lady?

\- ¡Lo haré, lo prometo! – dijo LadyBug con esperanza, era un giro inesperado de 360 grados, pero dada la situación donde estaban lejos de terminar con todo esto tomaría la oportunidad sin oponerse.

**\- ¡No lo hagas! ** – dijo Hawk Moth desde su guarida, no estaba dispuesto a perder esta oportunidad después de estar tan cerca de finalmente obtener los Miraculous pero por más que trataba de forzar al muchacho a cumplir su voluntad no lograba ningún efecto, como si un muro le impidiera llegar a él obtener el control. - **¡No te atrevas!**

\- Liberaré a Chat Noir pero si quiere continuar conservando su identidad secreta tiene que irse o su transformación terminara y Hawk Moth descubrirá al portador del Miraculous con el Yin – dijo eliminando la bola de metal de Chat Noir.

El gato no perdió tiempo y logró tomar su bastón para pelear en los pocos minutos que le quedaban, lastima, pues se pudo escuchar otro pequeño pitido del anillo advirtiendo a su dueño.

\- ¡Tch! – dijo Chat chasqueando su lengua ante el inconveniente de tiempo - ¡Si la lastimas haré que te arrepientas, lo juro! – gritó en un tono amenazador al Acuma – My lady volveré en cuanto mi anillo tome una pequeña recarga, no bajes la guardia, este Acuma es muy peligroso.

Chat se había marchado, pero no sin antes lanzar algunas palabras mordaces, bueno ahora que estaban casi solos y con algunos minutos a la mano era hora de finalizar su acto.

\- Puede que algún día esté listo para decir lo que siento, pero de momento quiero que le digas lo siguiente – dijo Evillustrator reparando el piso para detenerse frente a la heroína – te lo diré como si fueras ella, de esa manera será bastante claro, prometo que no tardaré mucho.

\- Está bien – dijo LadyBug un tanto insegura por lo irregular que era la situación – le llevaré el mensaje de tu parte.

Por un momento cerré los ojos para tomar un gran respiro, lo que tenía que decir como Nathaniel no debería ser fácil aun en esta transformación, pero si jugaba bien todo sería creíble, afortunadamente este sentimiento de calma lo invadía por lo que sabía justamente que decir.

\- Marinette – dijo perdiéndose momentáneamente en aquellos orbes azules, pero aun cuando navegaba por los ojos de la niña pudo ver como ella se tensaba al momento de decir su nombre porque "el mensaje" no era más que una tapadera para Hawk Moth quien estaba observando y escuchando cada cosa que decían o hacían – Hay muchas cosas que quisiera contarte, hay tantas que decirte – dijo mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de la niña y esta se estremecía – te he amado desde que puedo recordar.

Había un dicho que decía que el mejor mentiroso no era aquel que engañaba a todos sin regalar una pista, sino, aquel que lograba confundir mediante la verdad o una parte de ella para torcerla a su veneficio. Por eso lo mejor que podía hacer era expresar lo que Nathaniel probablemente había sentido siempre, de esa manera las palabras de su boca lograrían ser más efectivas, sobre todo cuando ella podía confirmar al menos una pequeña parte de estas.

\- Siempre te he querido… desde mucho antes te he amado.

Una cosa muy importante en la actuación era como el guionista profundizaba con su personaje junto al dominio del escenario. No había mejor acto que aquel que podía rayar entre la delgada línea de uno completamente vacío y la verdad cargada de emociones, el teatro fue una clase que tomó para conseguir algunos créditos adicionales en la universidad por lo que tenía una muy buena idea como tratar la situación.

Por lo tanto, si tenía que literalmente ser el personaje en cuestión ¿Qué mejor método que usar las condiciones a su favor? Prácticamente ya tenía casi todo a mano para que el momento pudiese sentirse como uno verdadero, lo único que faltaba era el toque de angustia proporcionado por el sentimentalismo, por lo tanto, tenía que ser tan cursi como pudiera sin perder la atmósfera de tragedia entre ellos, así que, por eso con su otra mano, aquella que tenía el núcleo de su poder, tomó la de ella y entrelazó sus dedos sin apartar su mirada del rostro.

\- Cada día que ha pasado ha sido un martirio para mí – dijo en un susurro - ¿Cómo no estarlo cuando veo que alguien más es la causa del desvelo en tus azules ojos? Puede que sea verdad que él es más adecuado para ti de lo que soy ahora, pero te aseguro que puedo mejorar, por ti y por mi… por lo que podríamos ser… juntos. No estoy acostumbrado a hablar de sentimientos y emociones profundas, yo solo las vivo y guardo en el abismo de mi corazón, por esa razón lo que siento por ti es genuino, puro y a pesar de estar en esta condición… sin ninguna clase de malicia. Yo… - dijo tomando una respiración larga suave pero profunda – eres hermosa, dulce, llena de alegría y por eso a mis ojos eres perfecta, tanto como lo que se podría ser, por eso yo… yo te amo.

Podía ver como la chica ocasionalmente trataba de decir algo, pero sus labios le fallaban en el intento, estos no pronunciaban palabra alguna cuando la niña quiso decir algo, sus labios solo se limitaban a cerrarse cada vez que perdía la voluntad. Pero pronto fueron sacados de aquel pequeño mundo cuando se escuchó otro pitido proveniente de los pendientes de la chica indicando que tenían un minuto menos a su favor.

\- Yo… - trató de decir algo la chica, pero las palabras parecían negarse a salir de su boca formando un nudo en su garganta. – yo le diré – finalizo aun con los ojos como platos.

\- Esta bien ahora me rendiré, no es nada agradable tener a un tipo gritando en tu cabeza – dijo Evillustrator con una suave risa ahogada – podrías romper el lápiz y purificar el Acuma pero eso te restaría más tiempo de lo que tienes, afortunadamente puedo hacer algo que funcionará a tu favor – finalizó Evillustrator retrocediendo unos pasos de la chica.

Durante todo este tiempo un sin número de notificaciones habían plagado su vista, pero pudo silenciar las advertencias de logros y apartarlas de su vista para solo conservar una pantalla en la esquena de su ojo, el mensaje era simple, pero tenía un efecto poderoso que sería la culminación de todo su acto, solo esperaba que el sistema pudiera hacer lo que decía.

_**¿Desea finalizar la transformación y volver a su estado base? Tenga cuenta que si decide volver a su estado inicial perderá la transformación de forma permanente.**_

_**Volver a estado base.**_

_**[S/N]**_

Lanzó una última sonrisa a la niña del amuleto encanta para seleccionar _**[S]**_ y contemplar cómo el mundo tomaba un tinte amatista oscuro hasta que no pudo ver nada más, pero el efecto solo permaneció unos simples segundos cuando volvió a estar en lo que supuso era la normalidad. No tenía que ver el rostro de la chica o el de Hawk Moth para saber que estaban completamente conmocionados por lo que acabañan de presenciar, incluso podía sentir los pequeños aleteos de la mariposa encantada que posaba tranquilamente en la palma de la mano donde una vez estuvo su lápiz mágico.

_**¡Ping!**_

_**¡Ping!**_

_**¡Ping!**_

_**¡Ping!**_

_**¡Ping!**_

Incluso podía escuchar las constantes notificaciones que salían, pero decidió volverlas a silencia por el momento. Por ahora lo primordial era purificar el Acuma y reparar cualquier daño que haya causado con anterioridad, por eso mientras la chica aun lo estaba viendo con ojos catatónicos dio unos pocos pasos para extender su mano y entregarle el insecto.

\- Gracias por ayudarme, no lo olvidaré. Considerarme un amigo de ahora en adelante – finalizó tomando una de las manos de la chica para entregarle el insecto.

\- Cómo… – dijo LadyBug completamente estupefacta por lo que acababan de ver sus ojos, pero el pitido de sus pendientes la sacaron de todos sus pensamientos aún tenía que purificar el Acuma y salir corriendo o su identidad quedaría expuesta.

Una vez que la chica hiso un corte a la mitad de su yoyo este reveló un pequeño compartimiento oculto para que después LadyBug colocara la mariposa dentro, el compartimiento se serró produciendo un juego de luces y volverse a abrir para que la mariposa saliera con un color blanco brillante, lejos de tener algo que indicara que alguna vez fue el causante de alguna clase de mal.

\- Adiós mariposita – dijo LadyBug viendo como el pequeño insecto volaba por el aire para salir por un cristal y perderse en el cielo – ¡LadyBug milagrosa! – finalizó.

Una vez que el "amuleto milagroso" fue desplegado pudo ver como este estallaba en una mini explosión colorida de rosa brillante con un torrente de catarinas reparando las lampares y las luces del techo para atravesar el cristal o el concreto para reparar lo que sea que estuviera dañado por causa de su posesión.

\- Bueno, eso fue impresionante – dijo Nathaniel impresionado por el espectáculo de luces y efectos especiales causados por el objeto mágico, fue como ver los fuegos artificiales cada fin de año, pero mucho más compacto he impresionante. Todo había pasado en menos de cinco minutos, pero fueron los minutos más impactantes en toda su vida.

Podía ver las dudas en el rostro de la como si se tratara de un libro abierto incitando su lectura, es decir, también estaría impactado si alguien lograra separarse de la posesión realizada por Hawk Moth, simplemente era antinatural lograr lo que había hecho. La niña tenia preguntas, era más que evidente pero no podía permitir que ella supiera que para él su identidad secreta era un misterio, quería conservar eso como un haz bajo la manga para cuando el momento lo dictara. Afortunadamente para él el artilugio mágico de la chica también parecían estar de acuerdo cuando los pendientes de la heroína pitaron una vez más.

\- Ve, hablaremos en otra ocasión, además tienes una ultima cosa que hacer – dijo Nathaniel con una sonrisa tranquilizadora – si aún quieres hablar, mañana justo al atardecer estaré en la torre Eiffel.

\- Está bien – dijo LadyBug mientras retrocedía unos cuantos pasos tras salir de su estupor – no te metas en más problemas, ¡nos veremos mañana en la torre, aun necesito hacerte unas cantas pregustas!

Luego de eso pudo ver como LadyBug se vio obligada a marcharse saltando por una de las ventanas y balancear su yoyo como si tuviera los poderes de Spiderman, estaba seguro que no se alejaría mucho porque ella tenía preguntas y Chlóe aún estaba en el mismo lugar con el mismo sujeto que hace unos minutos quería lastimarla, si LadyBug logró ocupar un tiempo para las preguntas entonces lógicamente Marinette podría despejar intentar despejar las incógnitas que estaban en la mente de su alter ego pero por desgracia para ella no lograría encontrarlo.

Gracias a la "sincronización" pudo recordar algunas cosas de Nathaniel como si en realidad fueran suyas y debido a eso sabia como llegar a casa, bueno, a la casa del chico o lo que fuere. De todos modos, tenia que largarse del lugar y sinceramente no estaba de ánimos para escuchar el terrible parloteo de Chlóe, sin ofender, no es que la odiara, no fue su culpa que "Dios/El creador de la serie" la diseñara de la manera en la que es, pero admitía para si mismo que debido a que ahora era Nathaniel y por la sincronización aun conservaba algunos malos prejuicios contra ella, lo que sea. Aprovecharía el momento de aturdimiento de la niña rica para marcharse sin más inconvenientes.


End file.
